


And Hope to Die

by Passionpire88



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Season 4 AU, sexually repressed quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	And Hope to Die

When Rachel picked up the phone, the last thing she expected to hear was an all too familiar voice(very clearly inebriated) saying: “Fuck you and your stupid fucking face!”

“Quinn?” A question. Not in anger. Just unadulterated curiosity.

“Ra-Rachel?”

“Was it me you meant to call? Or was the line of expletives for someone else?”

“Um...This is your number, right?” The blonde on the other line slurred.

“Yes, Quinn.”

“It was for you.” Quiet. Embarrassment.

“Oh.” Rachel pressed on. “Why?”

“I...I-I can't, Rachel.” “Well...If you ever-”

“Don't. I know. I fucking know. You always-ugh!! Why can't you-God, Rachel!” The line clicked.

“Qui-Oh.” Rachel sighed. She checked the clock near her bed. 2am. Class was in 6 hours. But worry for Quinn had overtaken her need for sleep. Quinn was at Yale. She was doing fine last the brunette had heard. And they had had several...well everything had been fine the last time they had spoken. Which must have been-two weeks ago? Classes were fine. Quinn was fine. And so was their friendship. So why had Quinn called her from a different number to-it was very puzzling.

*****

“Quinn!” Rachel was all too happy to embrace her friend when they finally found each other in Grand Central.

“Rach-I can't-” There was a smile in the breathless gasp.

“Oh! Sorry!” Blushing slightly, Rachel released the blonde.

“It's...it's fine. I don't mind.” Her hazel eyes were bright as they studied Rachel. “New skirt?”

“Do you like it?”

“I…” Quinn swallowed quickly before smiling. “I love it.” That was close. Eyes up.

“Kurt took me shopping before you arrived.”

_“I'm literally going to kill him. He fucking knows. I will-”_

“Quinn? Are you alright?”

 _“Shit.”_ She nodded. “Yeah, Rach. Fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhmm...Tell me about that final.” And so Rachel prattled on about NYADA and Quinn was able to collect herself so Kurt wouldn't deal with her bitch mode. She was better and while she didn't have to prove it anymore...she was gonna do it anyway. Kurt wasn't even home. He was out with Blaine who apparently was visiting from Ohio for some reason. She didn't care. That meant she had time with Rach-Oh those legs were going to kill her.

“Quinn?”

“Hm?” She was blushing. Totally blushing. Damn Kurt to hell. Where he would wear nothing but orange. Yes. Perfect. Brown eyes studied her closely.

“You seem...distracted.”

“I...I guess I'm just not used to being done with school yet, Rach.” Not quite a lie. May had barely begun and she had finished everything fairly early even for her. Rachel hugged her again, and led her to the couch.

“Would you like to just stay inside and watch a movie then?”

“That would be great, Rach.” Mulan had always been a guilty pleasure of hers so she was very happy when Rachel asked if it was alright.

******

There had been a dream. And it was like the phone call. (Which Rachel hadn't mentioned...weird) Too revealing of her desires. “Quinn?”

_“Please, please don't tell me I-”_

“You were talking in your sleep again.”

 _“Oh fuck me!”_ But wait...Rachel looked almost flustered. And licked her lips.

“You could have told me, Quinn.” She said quietly.

“I-” Rachel Manhands Barbara Berry was kissing her.

“Was that too-” Quinn smiled before their lips met again.

“No. It was perfect. I'm sorry that-”

“Don't. I completely understand that the background you grew up in made it extremely difficult for you to admit anything to yourself and to anyone else. Much less the person you-” Rachel looked so cute when she was blushing.

“The person I what, Rachel?” A sly smirk flickered onto Quinn's face.

“The person you have f-feelings for?”

Quinn chuckled. “I've had these feelings for a long time.”

“Oh. Well that makes a lot of sense, actually.”

“Don't you dare get all psychoanalysis with me, Berry.”

“I'm only saying that-” And Quinn kissed her. “Now that was just-” Again. “Quinn, you can't just-”

“I'm Quinn Fabray. I can do whatever the fuck I want.” Came the low purr.

“I'm very so glad that this is happening. And you're very sexy when you curse.” Mumbled Rachel shyly.

“I...I am?”

The brunette nodded.


End file.
